


1 Month (Feels Like Forever)

by sozmom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto and Kuroo are INSUFFERABLE roommates, College, Comedy, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post canon, Smut, Tsukki gets flirty when hes tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Tadashi figured it would take Tsukishima at least a semester before having Bokuto and Kuroo as roommates broke him.Lucky for him it only took a month.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1 Month (Feels Like Forever)

College had been difficult for the first month or so. Everything was so hectic. Getting situated with a routine, a new group of friends and a roommate was not easy but Yamaguchi persevered. 

It didn't help that he’d barely heard from Tsukki, just the occasional text here and there. And even then the texts were brief and a little dismissive. He seemed to be always busy with something, promising to text back later and then never doing it. 

By the time his first month was done Yamaguchi felt like he had it together somewhat. He'd established a study routine, had joined the volleyball club and was starting to grasp the content of some of his classes. Through the club and his course he'd managed to scrape together a bunch of friends who were pretty damn cool.

Just as he was getting into the start of his second month there was a knock on his door. It was a Friday night so he answered it expecting to see one of his roommate, Tai's, friends ready to pick him up to go bar hopping until the weekend was over. 

Instead of the seemingly endless number of his Tai's party friends, at his door was Tsukishima Kei. 

"Tsukki!" He yelped, shocked to see his friend. The blonde gazed down at him with the most tired eyes and practically collapsed into Yamaguchi's arms. 

Shocked, Tadashi scrambled to keep him upright, earning a groan from Tsukki. 

"Please take me to bed" The blonde whined, breath hot against Yamaguchi's neck. 

He felt his brain short circuit, rational thoughts abandoning ship as Tsukishima's arms wrapped tightly around him like a Koala. 

"'Guchi! Who's at the door?" Tai called out from the living room curiously.

"Uhhh.." At the sound of his roommates voice he started to process the information presented to him, however that didn't help clear any of the confusion. If anything it left him more muddled. 

"...It's a friend of mine" He called back, which caused Tsukishima to finally raise his head from Tadashi's shoulder but did not move to step away or take his hands from around his shoulders.

The sound of footsteps approaching made him panic and he looked at Tsukki with pleading eyes to at least put some distance between them so that he could properly introduce him to his roommate. However his pleas were ignored as Tsukki simply lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'What are you going to do about it'. 

"Hey I'm Tai I'm Guchi's roomma-" Tai choked on his own words when he entered the foyer and saw Yamaguchi with an armful of tall blonde middle blocker. "roommate... uh sorry for interrupting, good to meet you" He quickly stuttered out, giving Yamaguchi a wink as he walked backwards towards the living room. 

Tsukishima watched him go with narrowed eyes but all Yamaguchi could focus on was his strangely clingy friend in front of him. Maybe he was drunk, or had been drugged, maybe he'd switched bodies with an alternate universe Tsukki who was really into physical affection. 

Maybe Yamaguchi was watching too many bad sci fi movies with Tai. 

Amber eyes met Yamaguchi's own "Bed, now, please" Tsukishima demanded once more. This time Yamaguchi complied and began to move out of Tsukishima's grip to lead him towards the bedroom. Tsukki reluctantly let him go, only clinging to Yamaguchi's hoodie sleeve as he allowed himself to he led. 

It was kind of cute. 

\--

When they were in his bedroom Yamaguchi didn't know what to expect. His heart thundered in his chest as daydream after daydream played in his head of some scenario similar to this. 

As he was about to ask what exactly Tsukishima was doing here the blonde shucked off his shoes and climbed atop Yamaguchi's bed uninvited and held a hand out for Yamaguchi to take. 

Dumbfounded at the travel worn Tsukishima sitting in his slightly messy bed Yamaguchi was helpless to do anything but take his hand and allow himself to be led. 

Tsukishima pulled him onto the bed and then began maneuvering them until he was satisfied with their positions. Which was Tsukishima tucked against Yamaguchi, head under his chin and arms clinging to his waist, while their legs entangled. It was like all of Yamaguchi's dreams coming true all at once. 

It was quiet for a moment, the sounds of breathing being the only thing in the room. Yamaguchi kept quiet, simply enjoying Tsukki's closeness as he gently ran his hand up and down his back soothingly. 

"Bokuto and Kuroo always have their boyfriends over and they fuck super loud. And when they're not fucking they're either throwing a party or making me go to one or fighting or playing volleyball in the house. It's hell on earth. I just need to sleep" Tsukishima finally broke the silence burying his head in Yamaguchi's chest when he finished. Laughter began to wrack Yamaguchi's body, dumbfounded at how easily Tsukki had gotten sick of his two roommates. 

He'd agreed to live with them because there was a super nice house near their college that took three people to make affordable. Yamaguchi had joked that he would be sick of them by the end of the first semester. He didn't think it would be the first month. 

"Stop laughing, you've not had to look Akaashi in the eyes after knowing he was eating out Bokuto the night before" Tsukki whined which made Yamaguchi laugh harder shaking the bed a little with movement. 

"I'm getting PTSD Yamaguchi. Kuroo's already broken his bed I'm not sure how Kenma's able to walk" He complained, arms wrapping tighter around Yamaguchi to get him to stop moving, however all it did was make it worse. 

Tears began to well in the corners of his eyes as peels of laughter erupted from him. He'd never seen Tsukishima sound so utterly defeated and disgusted before. Letting out a sigh the blonde gave up and just buried his face in Tadashi's chest waiting for the brunette to calm down. 

It took a moment, the ridiculousness of the situation a bit too much for Yamaguchi but when he did calm down he went back to soothingly rubbing Tsukishima's back, thinking of the right words of comfort. 

"You're welcome to stay for the weekend if you want some quiet. Tai goes bar hopping and partying from Friday til Sunday, we'll have the apartment to ourselves" Yamaguchi offered and when Tsukki looked up at him like he hung the moon in the sky his heart _totally_ didn't skip a beat. 

No way. 

\--

Tsukki planned to stay the whole weekend, mostly borrowing Yamaguchi's clothes and sleeping until noon while he ignored the many, many texts that kept lighting up his phone. 

"Did you let them know where you went?" Yamaguchi asked on Saturday afternoon as they lazed on his crappy little couch and rewatched blue planet. 

"I left a note on the fridge, it's not my fault if they cant read" Tsukki grumbled pushing himself further into Tadashi's space. Like the punishment for daring to bring up either of the two demons is Tsukkis life was increased cuddling. 

Yamaguchi sighed and began prodding and pushing Tsukki until the other boys head was situated in his lap. Tsukki practically melted as Yamaguchi began playing with his hair. 

They'd never been this affectionate in highschool, Tsukki barely tolerated high fives never mind hugs or cuddles or hair playing but now he seemed to be constantly trying to find a way to crawl into Yamaguchi's skin and wear him like a comforter. And Tadashi did not have the mental energy to try to psychoanalyze just how little that bothered him. Instead he didn't look the gift horse in the mouth and just deeply appreciated this new development in their friendship. 

"If you want me to go have a word with them about personal boundaries i can put on my captain voice. Just say the word" Yamaguchi offered. 

"You are never allowed meet them. You're a shining beacon of light Tadashi Yamaguchi. They are voids" Tsukki insisted rising so that he was eye level with Yamaguchi, staring at him with such intensity that he felt like he might explode under the pressure. 

First year high school him might have. First year college him had faced down worse opponents than Tsukishima Kei's undivided attention. 

"You..." Yamaguchi started, bringing his hand up to cup Tsukki's cheek and it might have been his imagination but he could have sworn the other boy leaned into the touch, eyes widening as they darted towards Yamaguchi's lips. "..are being a drama queen" He finished, smirking at the shocked expression on Tsukki's face. 

The shock quickly turned to a scowl which made Yamaguchi laugh which in turn only made Tsukki more irratable. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi" He growled before launching himself at the former captain of Karasuno, fake wrestling him on the couch. At some point the fake wrestling became real and Tadashi was not one to be bested. 

It ended with Yamaguchi straddling Tsukki's hips, the blondes arms pinned above his head and a look on Tsukki's face that said he hadn't really lost at all. Curious about that expression Tadashi leaned closer and closer until their noses were practically touching, delighting in the pink that rose in Tsukki's cheeks and the way his pupils dilated. 

"Well" Tsukishima grumbled eventually, smile turning coy "Are you going to kiss me?" He asked, stare turning Tadashi to jelly. 

"Sorry Tsukki" He breathed out, sorry for _what_ he wasn't sure, making him wait, wrestling him, sorry for the fact that he really was about to kiss him. 

He eased himself down more, nose brushing against the blondes, lips millimetres away from connecting and just as Tadashi was seconds away from destroying their friendship...

tai walked through the door with an almighty wolf whistle, shocking Yamaguchi so much that he fell off of Tsukki, and subsequently the couch. 

"C'mon Guchi respect the house rules, no banging on the couch" tai grinned as he walked further into the room, looking a little bit like a washed up rockstar with his disheveled hair, eyebags and faint scent of alcohol permeating from him.

"We were hardly 'banging'" Tsukki leveled tai with a look that he usually reserved for the most annoying of their opponents. Unfazed by the clear hatred in Tsukki's stare tai just laughed and made his way towards his own room. 

"Gotta take a 4 hour power nap before round two starts and then you guys can bang on the couch all you want when i'm gone" Tai promised, his words turning Yamaguchi a deeper shade of red as he buried his face in his hands. He did not need to be thinking of banging Tsukki while his roommate was still in the room. 

"We'll be considerate. I'll wait until after you're gone to let Yamaguchi rearrange my insides" Tsukishima snapped out sarcastically, a smile that would have frozen over hell it was so chilly on his face. Yamaguchi wished very deeply to be literally anywhere else in the world.

Unfortunately for Tsukki (fortunately for Tadashi) Tai wasn't the least bit phased. He just let out a loud laugh and smiled stupidly wide at Yamaguchi. 

"Damn Tadashi, i didn't know you liked the feisty type. Thought you'd settle down with some sweetheart who'd use you like a doormat" Tai said, lacking any tact whatsoever. 

"Oh my god please leave" Yamaguchi begged, finally rising from the floor. Tai laughed but at least complied, entering his room with one last wink. 

"Your roommates annoying" Tsukishima scowled at him, like it was his fault Tai existed. 

"Shut up" Yamaguchi grumbled halfheartedly, joining Tsukki on the couch again. Once he was seated Tsukki latched back onto him, cuddling into his side with pushy determination. Yamaguchi welcomed him into his arms easily. 

They continued blue planet and pointedly did not talk about kissing or rearranging anyone's insides at all for the rest of the day. 

\--

Sunday consisted of sleeping well into the day as they spent a lot of the previous night marathoning the night of the museum trilogy. Tsukki liked the dinosaur, Yamaguchi thought Rami Malek was hot. It was a favourite of theirs. 

It was nearly 4pm by the time they woke up which was just the hour that Tai decided to stumble back in, less clothes but more alcohol soaking his person. He seemed to still be drunk as well. 

"Guchiiiiiii my man" He slurred as he met Yamaguchi in the kitchen making a batch of pancakes for him and Tsukki. 

"Good to see you're still alive" He remarked, hoping that in his drunken state Tai wouldn't mention what he'd walked in on the day before. To be honest Tadashi was trying to forget it. It was probably just a fluke. Tsukki was just spending too much time with Kuroo and Bokuto, that was all. 

"I cannot die Tadashi my dude" He giggled, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "Can i have some pancakes pwease, they look really good" Tai begged giving him big puppy dog eyes. 

"Go shower and you can have some. You smell like a bar bathroom" Yamaguchi shooed him away, trying not to breathe with his nose to much. 

"Blondie scored the jackpot with you kid" Tai teased as he stumbled off in the direction of their bathroom. As he was leaving the kitchen Tsukki was entering, sending a glare at Tai that would have made weaker men tremble. Instead tai whispered something at Tsukki that made that scowl deepen and a blush form high on his cheeks before stumbling merrily on his way. 

"Get a new roommate" Tsukishina demanded as he entered, making his way towards Tadashi like two magnets drawn to each other. He slotted perfectly against him his back pressed against Tsukishima's front as he flipped the fluffy little pancakes he'd made. It was a moment of utter domestic bliss and for a brief second Tadashi was able to convince himself that this was their normal. That he woke up every Sunday to make pancakes at an unreasonable hour with the man he's been in love with for years holding him like he means something to him. 

"He's a great roommate on the weekdays" Yamaguchi defended him as he transferred the first batch onto the awaiting plate besides the stove. 

"Now go cut some of the strawberries for me. They're in the fridge" Tadashi pointed his spatula at the magnet ridden monstrosity they called a fridge. It was perfectly clean on the inside but the outside did not give that same appearance. 

Tsukki did as he was told, eyes lighting up at the small box of ripe red strawberries Tadashi had been saving specifically for this. He didn't know he'd be having strawberries with Tsukki when he first bought them, had simply gotten them with the intention of feeling a little nostalgic for his best friend. 

Tadashi kept flipping pancakes and Tsukki began cutting strawberries into wedges like he usually got on his shortcake. The silence was comfortable but Tadashi still felt an inkling of something in the air that he couldn't quite name. 

"This was nice, it was nice seeing you again. I know its only been a month but it feels like its been longer" Yamaguchi said when the final pancake stack was done, setting aside two for Tai on a separate plate. Meanwhile Tsukki stared at him like he'd grown an extra head. 

"Its only been a month?" He questioned, shock evident on his face. 

"Uh, yeah, how long did you think it had been?" Yamaguchi asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It wasn't like Tsukishima to lose track of time. Maybe Yamaguchi underestimated just how taxing being Bokuto and Kuroo's roommate was. 

"It just..." Tsukki started, blush dusting his cheeks again. "It felt like forever" He finished with a shrug, like he hadn't just demolished Yamaguchi's heart with that single sentence. 

Overwhelmed Tadashi let down the spatula and made his way towards the blonde, body moving of its own accord as he cupped Tsukki's cheeks with his hands. He brought his face down so that he was eye level with Tadashi, golden eyes meeting molten brown staring until one of them broke first. 

Tsukki, surprisingly, was the first one to slip his eyes closed, hands finding purchase of Yamaguchi's hips, encouraging his best friend. Taking that as a go ahead Yamaguchi closed his eyes too, making the first move as he angled his head closer and finally, finally, closed the distance between them. 

It was fireworks and butterflies and comfort and softness and home all rolled into one as their lips began to move against each other. Much like his cuddling tactics Tsukkishima became much more insistent, pushing Yamaguchi against the counter and pressing their bodies together like he was trying to burrow his way into Tadashi's skin. 

Moving his hands from Tsukki's cheeks Yamaguchi wrapped them around his shoulders, playing with his collar and teasing the back of his neck with feather light touches. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled Yamaguchi from the moment and he would have happily stayed in it as long as possible but the thought of Tai's teasing made him move away sooner than he'd like. 

"We gotta eat our pancakes before the get cold" He explained when Tsukki gave him a sad pout. 

"Fine, but Tadashi.." the sound of his given name in Tsukki's mouth was nearly enough to break Yamaguchi's resolve. The blonde leaned closer until his lips were right by Yamaguchi's ear and he whispered. "After our food your taking me to bed, properly this time" 

Before Yamaguchi could combust right there Tai made his grand entrance, freshly showered and wearing clothes that weren't alcohol soaked. 

"Uh your pancakes are by the oven" Yamaguchi let him know, ducking away from Tsukki to present his room mate with the food. Tai gave him a knowing look and a wink as he accepted them. 

\--

After an awkward breakfast for dinner with his roommate in which Tai spent the majority of it making fun of Yamaguchi (and in retaliation Tsukki called him increasingly wrong names), Tai finally left to sleep off his hangover. 

Yamaguchi had barely put their dishes in the then dish washer before Tsukki was tugging him off to his bedroom. 

He lost his virginity that evening to his best friend in his rickety little bed that wasn't big enough for two 18 year olds. It was messy, uncoordinated, a little laughable but it was sheer perfection in Yamaguchi's eyes. Coming to completion with Tsukki's eyes staring at him like he held the secrets of the universe was almost too much to handle. He could only imagine how he was looking back at him. 

They had only a short amount of time to lay together afterwards, exchanging whispers and kisses before Tsukki's phone buzzed with a reminder that he had half an hour to grab his bus back to his college campus.

"Come back next weekend" Yamaguchi whispered against Tsukishima's lips when the'd arrived at the bus station. Tsukki did that thing again, looking at him like he'd offered him the world. Embarrassed Yamaguchi ducked his head and pushed him towards the entrance. Hearing Tsukki's laugh made the embarrassment worth it however. 

"I'll come prepared next weekend" Tsukki promised, placing one last kiss to Yamaguchi's lips before setting off on his journey back to hell. Tadashi watched him go, feeling a swell of affection as he watched his best friend's (boyfriend's?) back. 

The affection turned into red hot embarrassment as he caught sight of the hickeys peaking out from beneath the the collar of the hoodie Tsukki had stolen from him. 

Huh, hopefully Kuroo and Bokuto would go easy on teasing him about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a sequel with Gucci busting out the captain voice? 
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for taking the time to read. Comments and kudos are my life blood please supply them. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day and if you're reading this in the dead of night remember to charge your phone before you sleep.


End file.
